Accept Me
by cyclothimic
Summary: The sequel to Love You Forever...it's about Yui and Azusa


(SEQUEL TO "**LOVE YOU FOREVER**")

It has been two months since Mio and Ritsu had announced that they were dating and were planning to go on a trip to Britain. _When is my turn? _Azusa thought to herself as she scribbled on her workbook. She gave up trying to deny that her feelings for Yui-sempai was merely friends. It's not that simple already. Not since Yui got very sick and Ui-chan was not around and Yui-sempai needed her to take care of her.

Yui-sempai's immature and adore for cute things had made her like the senior even more, until now when that liking turned into love. She didn't know that she's capable of loving a girl. Yui-sempai was very important to her already. It's as if Azusa couldn't live without the lightheaded girl. Azusa sighed as she tapped the head of her pen on the surface of her workbook. This wasn't getting any better. She was confused. She didn't know if she should just...let that feeling go, let it slipped past her fingers, when she could grab them in just a moment. But this risk is too big for her to take. Azusa liked a confirm and not a halfway decision. And now she had to decide between letting it go, or approaching the senior.

She gave up doing her homework and groaned, slamming her head on the table. She lied there, with her table lamp in her sight. _This is getting a lot worse_, she thought and groaned again. She pushed herself off the table surface and walked out of her bedroom for the kitchen. Her parents had gone out for a party but she rejected going out with them. She just wanted to have sometime to herself and think it over. Should she really tell Yui-sempai about her feelings?

But that's too risky. She might get harshly rejected.

* * *

Yui slacked out on the couch in the music room while waiting for the other members to come in. Mio-chan said she needed to go meet up with Sawa-chan. Mugi and Ricchan were on weekly duties today. So it left only her. Azunyan called in sick. Maybe she should go and visit Azunyan. While others were not around and she was feeling bored, she should visit her friend, her junior, her..._love_. But she shouldn't disturb Azunyan when she's sick, right?

Plus, she didn't even know where Azunyan's house is. Yui frowned, for the first time ever, she frowned. She got up from the couch and leaned back against the back of the couch. She hadn't realized that she's in love with Azunyan until when she got sick that day and Ui had to stay at school for some class project that she was assigned to. And Ui had asked Azunyan to help her taking care of Yui. She stood up and walked behind to Ton-chan's tank. She stared at it but her mood hadn't gotten any better than just now. Usually she would just stare at it and her dull mood would change to a happy mood. But right now, with such serious problem on hand, she didn't think that Ton-chan could help her.

Where did Ricchan ever got the courage to confess her love to Mio-chan anyway? She couldn't deny that Ricchan had always been a brave girl, but as brave to confess her love to someone? And a girl? She had to learn from Ricchan about that. Maybe Gitah could help her loosen her tension now.

Yui unzipped her guitar case and took out the brown instrument. She put the strap around her neck and tested the tune before started strumming the music "Fuwa Fuwa Time". She stood there swaying around, beating her guitar pick on the strings and forming a sad melody that should be lively. She strummed the pick on the strings and thought of how Azunyan was right now.

* * *

She sneezed into the air as she lied underneath the thick blanket that her mother had prepared for her. After the weekend that passed, she got caught up with a cold. It felt weird for her but it's only for one day that she didn't see Yui-sempai and now she's missing the senior like crazy. She growled and sat up, staring at the dark room before her.

The curtains were being pulled close so no sunlight came in to lighten up the whole room. And now she's too weak to get out of bed and pull open the curtains so she just had to stay like this, in this dark room. Her parents had gone out to pharmacy to buy some medication for her, leaving her alone. _Is she going to come and visit me? _she wondered. She shook her head after she had a look at the clock on her night table. No that's impossible. The school time's not over yet.

She had a feeling that something was going to happen today, and she really hoped that it would be something good.

Because bad thing might just ruin her mood a hundred times more than before.

* * *

Yui stood at the door of her house with the other three of her club mates and also Ui-chan beside her. She took a deep breath and slung her bag tighter into her shoulder. Mio-chan stepped to the front and pressed the doorbell above the letter box. They all waited outside for a minute and the door opened. A woman in her middle age came out with an apron around her waist and she smiled at the girls.

"Are you Azusa's friends from her school, girls?" she asked with a lot of friendliness.

Ricchan nodded from beside her and replied, "Yes we are, Mrs Nakano. We are her buddies from the Light Music Club. We came here to visit her of her sickness. Can we come into your house, Mrs Nakano?" Mio-chan was standing, just smiling, but if they looked closer, they could see that she was sweating with shyness and nervous.

Mrs Nakano nodded and opened the gate for them. "Of course, you can. I'm so happy that you worry about Azusa. She's lying in bed now, upstairs."

"Thank you, Mrs Nakano." For the first time since just now, Mio-chan thanked the woman.

"Oh, you're welcome, girls. _Thank you _for coming to visit her! I am so glad that her friends actually came to visit her. What's your name, girls?" The woman inquired about their names, looking at them with curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh!" Yui cried out. "I am Hirasawa Yui. This is my sister Ui. And this one with the headband is our president and the drummer of our club Tainaka Ritsu, and the blonde girl is the pianist Kotobuki Tsumugi. While this is Ritsu's girlfriend and also our bassist Akiyama Mio," she introduced them. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Nakano," they said in unison.

Mrs Nakano cocked her eyebrow and looked at Mio then to Ritsu. "Girlfriend, you say?" she said suddenly.

Mio-chan's face turned from the creamy complexion to potato red and there were more sweat drops trickling down her face and she chuckled dryly the whole time. "Erm...yes, Mrs Nakano. We are partners. Girlfriends!" Ricchan said, with tints of reds on her cheeks.

"Well, well...how about that, huh? So I've heard from Azusa that there were lesbians in your club. So they're both of you, right? Don't worry about it, I don't object about gayness! Instead, I support gayness! We can't boycott or contain despise for them just because they are gay right? I don't object too if my daughter is gay! Come in come in!"

Mio-chan and Ricchan breathed out in relief and they clasped each other's hands in public, knowing that Azunyan's mother would not feel unlikeness for them. They smiled at each other and went in after Mugi-chan and Ui-chan. Yui followed behind and she felt a little jealous about Mio-chan's and Ricchan's relationship. "You go up there and the second door to the right would be Azusa's room. Feel free to go inside. I'll just go and prepared dinner."

"Thank you, Mrs Nakano." Mugi-chan said. They went upstairs and followed Mrs Nakano's instructions and opened the door painted with blue and green.

And there she was. Lying under the blanket and sneezing from time to time would be Azusa. Her eyes widened at the sight of her club mates and also classmate but returned to their normal shapes when she felt sleepy again. She smiled at them, but was actually aiming at Yui. Yui came in and ran to Azusa's bedside first and knelt beside her. She took the junior's hands in hers. "Are you okay, Azunyan? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am okay, Yui-sempai. I'm feeling better after eating the pills, don't worry." She felt so happy that Yui-sempai showed so much concern to her.

"You really made us worry, you know Azusa," Mio said as she adjusted the handkerchief that was lying on her forehead. "We came here immediately after asking Nodoka-chan of your house address."

"Thank you for being here with me, you guys. And thank you too, Ui-chan, for calling me just now," Azusa said to Ui who was looking at her with concern.

Ui smiled and patted her arm. "We _are _friends, aren't we? And Jun-chan said sorry because her mother had asked her to go back home immediately after school. It's no doubt because after her late night case with that boy, her mother would become so angry."

Azusa giggled at the recall and sneezed again. "I am sorry guys for making you worry. I promise I'll be better tomorrow and will go back to school."

"Be sure you are okay before you go to school, alright?" Ritsu said behind Mio. Azusa could see that they were holding hands like a loving couple. She just so hoped that Yui-sempai and her could be like the two of them too, be as open as they are right now.

"Well, seeing that you're okay. I think we should just go back home and let Azusa rest," Tsumugi said.

"Yeah! We should be going already. We've got assignments too," Mio reinforced.

"But can one of you stay here and keep me company? Until I fall asleep? Please?" Azusa begged them with her usual puppy dog eyes.

Yui smiled and hold her hands tighter. "You guys go. I'll stay with you, Azunyan. Ui-chan, go home. Eat something. Don't wait for me, okay?"

"Alright then, stay healthy, Azusa! We'll be waiting for you! Goodbye, sis!" Ui said as she stood up and patted the back of her skirt. They all left through the door and leaving the two of them who loved each other alone in the room. Azusa never thought that it would be _Yui-sempai _staying behind. She was kinda thinking that it would be Ui-chan. She hid her face under the blanket so that Yui-sempai wouldn't see her blush.

"I'm sorry for causing you all the trouble, Yui-sempai. If you need to go back home, just go," she said although she was hoping that the senior would stay.

Yui-sempai shook her head and smiled. "I did promise that I would stay here until you're asleep right? So now, let us chat and wait for your mother to finish dinner, then after dinner, you can go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright."

"So how did you get this cold anyway, Azunyan?" Yui asked, thinking that this could be a good way to start before she tell her about her feelings.

Azunyan shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt weak and cold. And I've been sneezing so my mother made me stay at home."

"You know you can sleep and I'll wake you up when your mother's done, if you feel sleepy, that's it." Yui felt sorry for her when she saw how sleepy Azunyan was.

"Yeah...Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome, now go to sleep. I can see you're getting sleepy." Yui helped Azusa to brush away the lock of hair that's been covering her forehead.

Azusa slowly drifted off to sleep, but she was not completely sleeping, but Yui thought that she was sleeping. "I love you, you know, Azunyan." she heard the senior whispering these words. Her heart thumped hard and her eyes flew open, shocking Yui. "Azunyan? I thought you were sleeping!"

Azusa didn't care about that much. She caught Yui's hand in hers and pulled Yui closer to her. "Can you say that again?"

"What did I say? I didn't say anything, Azunyan!...You...you must be...imagining! Yes, imagining!" Yui stuttered and tried to cover for herself.

She shook her head and grabbed Yui's hand tighter. "You're lying! You said something just now, Yui-sempai! Please, let me hear it again. I need to hear it again."

Yui frowned and stared at Azusa. Her eyes traveled down to her lips and she licked hers. "Really? You want me to say it again, Azunyan? You really want me to say it again?" Azusa nodded with anticipation. "I love you, Azunyan." And before the junior could say anything, Yui kissed her on the lips. With deep passion and love..."I love you, Azunyan." She whispered against her lips and kissed the girl deeper. Azusa's eyes slowly closed into the drunkenness of the situation and backed up the kiss, burying her tongue into Yui's mouth.

They broke off minutes later to take a breath. Azusa lifted her arm although she's weak and cupped one side of Yui's cheek. "You should know I've been wanting to hear that for a long time already." Yui grinned and squealed with delight as she embraced Azusa into her arms.


End file.
